paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Harper
A present Gen OC, Harper is the younger sister of Chase and Fletcher Appearance Harper is a normal german shepherd pup- she has a tan undercoat with dark brown on her ears, "mask" around her face, and a "cape" like coating that drapes around her chest and all the way over her back and the top of her tail. Her muzzle is a darker brown than the rest of her body. Her front two paws are dark brown. She has bright amber-brown eyes and wears a pink and white striped collar with a darker pink heart shaped tag. Uniforms: Harper works in the child entertainment business, working as a clown or a fairy princess depending on the type of birthday party. Fairy Princess outfit: A bright light blue shimmering dress with a tiara, a plastic star-shaped wand with streamers, and see-through white fairy wings. She also wears a gold silky collar with some gems bedazzled around it. Clown outfit: A red and white floofy blouse with white and red spots and a rainbow-striped Skirt. She also wears a white polka-dot party hat, a red clown nose, a large polka-dotted bow-tie, white gloves with a red trim, and the usual clown make-up. Personality Harper is a very happy and upbeat pup. She's always trying to look on the bright side of things and loves to make other pups laugh and smile. Harper is always trying to find ways to make artwork, which is why she loves to dig through Rocky's recycling truck for any ideas- sharing his "Don't lose it, resuse it!" attitude. Despite being so bright and cheery, Harper is very sensitive and emotional. She'll try to hold back tears and masquerade them with a smile, but she normally ends up breaking down if it's truly hurtful. Trivia Crush: At the moment she has no crush and please don't ask if i'm interested I will come to you. Random: *She's pretty close to Maui since they both work at birthday parties and run into each other occasionally. They're best friends and nothing more- she adores Coral and think she's perfect for him. *She's based loosely off of Harper from ''The Wizards of Waverly Place ''and the name was inspired also by Harper- Neil Patrick Harris' Daughter. (I adore that man <3) *She looks up to her brothers very much, and when she's older she's very protective and close to her nieces and nephews. *She's a big momma's girl and is super close to her mom Brooke, she loves to be with her mother and likes to follow her around. *Her brothers mean the world to her and she always strives towards their approval and love. If she does something that irritates them or upsets them she immediately gets very upset and feels incredibly guilty. Stories she appears in Stories by Me: Stories by Others: Collabs: Gallery harper uniform.png|Chibi ("cheebs") Harper in her two uniforms~ Fairy Princess and Clown Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Females Category:Civilian character Category:Relatives Category:Tundrathesnowpup's character